Dinner With A Special Request
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Amanda and Olivia have been together for a while. Amanda cant imagine spending her life without her girlfriend so she plans to take things to the next level.


**_just a cute little fic, wanted to do a soft and fluffy. The kids arent in it much. Hope you guys like it. _**

_Making reservations was hard. Especially when the one you wanted to surprise was the one and only Olivia Benson who could figure shit out with a quickness. She had been dating Olivia for a few months now and she already knew that this was the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to build a life with this woman who had won her heart. Olivia had been there for her, after the kidnapping when she had been away from her daughters for four days. Noone really knew what happened only she did and she wasnt ready to tell all. The woman she had fallen in love with understood all and just held her, and was there for her. Now she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman. She sent a text to Lucy, since she and Liv had been dating they both used Lucy for a sitter._

_**"Hey Lucy, is it possible to watch the kids tonight?" **_ Amanda hit send on the text

Lucy had been working around her apartment, cleaning and what not when the text came through. She was so happy that the woman she had been working for had finally found someone, someone who genuinely understood her and cared about her. Yes she had been there through Tucker and that was just. She couldnt even. Her boss and friend had been happy for a while with him as he accepted her role as mother first, and then at the time leiutenant as second. But he had tired of the work and wanted to retire. He wanted to retire with her and go on and travel. She had said no. She saw Olivia go on and question herself for a while. She didnt like that. Olivia was a good mother, good worker and she had given everything to Ed. Then she saw the best thing happen to Olivia. She saw Amanda come into her life and not only accept her for who and what she was but Amanda loved her for that as well. She happily text her back

"_**Sure Amanda, it's not a problem. You guys catch a case?**_" Was Lucy's reply. Which made Amanda breath out a sigh of relief. One part down, now to actually do it.

Amanda shook off her thoughts of Liv saying no. "**_No we didnt. It's been a long week, just wanted to treat Liv to dinner. Are you sure you dont mind?"_**

She didnt want to say anything about the proposal, she was already nervous she didnt want to make it worse.  
Lucy text her back telling her it wasnt a problem. That she would be over to their place around sixish. Amanda again told her thanks. Amanda called the restaurant and made reservations for seven pm. It was a small quaint restaurant, they had actually had their first official date there, Amanda remembered vividly she wanted somewhere quiet they could talk. They did talk, and finding out Olivia had been crushing on her just as much as she had been was just mind blowing to her. When she reserved the table she told them she wanted a bottle of sauvignon blanc. It was her girlfriend's favorite wine.

****Just before date****

_Amanda paced back and forth as she got ready for their dinner. She was nervous as hell. Would Liv say yes? Would she say no? Liv picked up on her nerves and questioned her. She played it off as she was just hungry. She didnt want to ruin her surprise. She had finished getting ready, and was now giving herself a pep talk. Nerves were a bitch. Liv on the other hand was nervous as well. She was wondering why Amanda was so pent up and quiet. Wasnt like her. Her mind wandered to if Amanda was on the verge of breaking up with her. That she possibly wanted someone younger and closer to her age. Though she loved the blonde with all she was._

Lucy showed up just as she said she would, a little after six. The kids excited to see her. They always loved to be around Lucy and she them. The two older kids happily showing Lucy their school work and stuff and Billie gurgling in her pack and play. All the kids content and Amanda saw that what she was planning on doing was right for them. It was just going to cement their family. Amanda put the ring in her pocket and prepared to leave. When they were getting ready to leave Lucy told them to enjoy some time alone and each other. They both smiled at Lucy and left. Amanda's nerves wreaking havoc in the car. Liv noticed her hand trembling and gently placed her hand ontop of Amanda's. It was about a twenty minute drive to the restaurant. Amanda was trying to visualize how she was going to do this without throwing up her nerves were so bad. Liv let go of her hand and gently caressed her face.

Olivia's voice soft and caring "_Hey sweetheart, everything okay? You are really quiet. You're not too tired for date night are you?_" Amanda took a deep breath, squeezing her love's hand "_No babe, not at all. Alone time with you is always a plus._" Liv smiled and laughed, "_Yeah we dont get much of that at home do we? Especially where we live together and have three kids plus a crazy dog_." Amanda shook her head, smiling _"We sure do have a lively household._" Amanda had a huge smile on her face as she pulled into the restaurant. But those butterflies were in her stomach starting to flutter more. She got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening Olivia's door. Being as romantic as she could even with her nerves as shot as they were. She held her girlfriend's hand as they walked in.

"_Reservation for Rollins for two._" the hostess grabbed two menus and brought them to a table that was in a more quiet spot. Amanda was grateful for that. She wanted tonight to be as intimate as it could with them out in public. Amanda pulled out Liv's chair and then sat in her own. Liv smiled "_Boy Rollins, you're in an awful romantic mood tonight_." Amanda smiled, "_Well it's been a while since we have been out by ourselves. I feel it's justified_." The waiter came over and finally took their order since they had decided. Liv wanted the salmon in a garlic sauce with zucchini and veggies. Amanda had ordered her garlic steak with sauteed onions and zucchini as well as green beans. She loved her veggies. They talked and just enjoyed each other. Soon their meal came. Amanda had made sure they had a fresh bottle of Sauvignon blanc for what she had planned. When they finished their meal the waiter brought them over a couple dessert menus.

"_So Amanda anything look good to you for a dessert?_" Liv peered up from her menu. Amanda looked at her, scaling her up and down. "_Yeah, you._" Olivia eyed her, blushing slightly "Manda..." Amanda giggled, telling her girlfriend she was gonna get some tiramisu and order some cannolis since Olivia had been talking about them lately. When the waiter came back around she put the order in for the cannolis and tiramisu. She then excused herself to go to the restroom. On her way to the bathroom she stopped near the kitchen, asking the pastry chef to come over quickly. She told her of her plan to propose to her girlfriend and asked if she could put the ring around one of the cannolis'. The pastry chef smiled and said sure, that she would be happy to. Amanda pulled the ring out of her pocket and handed it to her. She watched as the pastry chef placed the ring on the cannoli. Amanda gave her a twenty dollar bill for helping. The pastry chef told her to go finish her ruse and that the desserts would be out in a few minutes as well as some fresh savignon blanc. Amanda went and used the bathroom, nerves now hitting her hard. She washed her hands, took a deep breath and walked back out to their table. When Liv asked what took so long she said there was a line in the restroom. Just then the waiter brought over some wine to fill their glasses and their desserts.

****Time to pop the question****

Liv looked at Amanda as the waiter put their desserts on the table. Of course the waiter put the basket of cannolis near Amanda, keeping the dessert covered so it stayed warm. Amanda just kept looking at Liv as they tried the tiramisu. Liv feeling the eyes on her caught Amanda staring. _"MM why are you staring at me? Do I have cake on my face somewhere?_" Amanda giggled, "_No Liv. You dont. I'm just in awe of what I have with you_." Olivia blushed lightly "_Manda. I'm lucky too. I found in you what I've never had before."_ Amanda looked at Olivia, "I'm so glad you feel that way." Olivia smiled. After they finished the cake Amanda had the waiter refill their wine, as she did that she uncovered the cannolis. Making sure the one with the ring was facing her girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancee if all went well. She picked up the cannoli closest to her and took a bite. "_MM Liv you should try one. They are nice and fresh." _Olivia nodded and picked one up, seeing the ring on it she cocked her head,_ "Amanda?_"

Amanda looked at Olivia. Amanda smiled, taking Olivia's hand in her own "_Olivia, I have loved you for a long time. Probably even longer than we have been together if I'm being honest. You have been there for me and even given me the kick in the ass when I needed it. You had my back with all the shit with Kim, even though you werent happy with me when I took her back in after she got out of jail. You've helped me out tremendously especially with my most recent pregnancy and me being so on the fence and even contemplating abortion. You didnt talk me out of it, you showed me support and understanding which I wasnt getting from Al. When I told him I couldnt marry him cause I wasnt in love with him it hurt him yes. Thats why he abandoned us. But the person I was really in love with and still am is YOU. Us dating, and even making a family with our kids it's made me the happiest I've been in a long time. So Olivia Margaret Benson will you do me the honor of cementing our family and become my life partner, my wife? I am asking you Olivia, Will You Marry Me?_"

Olivia looked at Amanda, who was holding the ring and wanting to put it on her finger. She couldnt believe it someone actually wanted to spend the rest of their life with her. Someone actually wanted marry her. She was floored and speechless. When she went to speak there were tears in her eyes. "_Amanda I... wow... I never expected this. I never in my life expected to find someone who would love me unconditionally, well besides Noah. Someone who would take me as I am, and love me for that. Not only that, you love my son like he is your own. You took him on without a second thought. I mean I did the same for Jesse and Billie. But after everything that we've been through you just came in and accepted him. You make me happy, and proud seeing the detective and mother you have become. I love you more than words can say, hell more than there are stars in the sky. If you are really sure that you want to spend the rest of your life being my life partner and wife, then yes Amanda Rollins, I will marry you."_

Amanda placed the single white gold band, with a heart shaped diamond on her now fiancee's finger. Then cupped her chin and kissed her lovingly. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world."


End file.
